


A Change of Pace Can Do a Man Some Good [Podfic]

by fall_out_eboy (Rionaa)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But everyone falls in love with someone, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Frerard, Kidding he hates it, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rikey, Ryan Ross has an awesome new job, Ryden, Stony - Freeform, first romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/fall_out_eboy
Summary: Ryan Ross is the replacement for Pepper Potts because she got knocked up and New York just isn't safe anymore, not for a kid. And after acing the interview, Ryan's put on the job and forced to deal with the worst politicians America has to offer.The only way he gets through it is the amazing coffee joint he has claimed as his own and the cute male barista that smiles way too bright for so early in the morning.Adding Ray Toro's proposal, Frank Iero's relationship problems, Stark's inability to actually talk about all the stupid things in his head about a certain super soldier, he's kinda fucking exhausted.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Original Female Character(s), Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	A Change of Pace Can Do a Man Some Good [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [collettephinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Change of Pace Can Do a Man Some Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391055) by [wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/wellthisisprettyrisque). 



[Rionaa](https://soundcloud.com/rio-sambrook-661062021) · [A Change Of Pace Can Do A Man Some Good](https://soundcloud.com/rio-sambrook-661062021/a-change-of-pace-can-do-a-man-some-good)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much collettephinz for giving me permission to podfic this! 
> 
> The music used is of course Mad As Rabbits by Panic! At the Disco


End file.
